freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Man
Music Man is a purchasable Heavy Animatronic in Catalog Mode. The animatronic can be purchased for $19000. Appearance Music Man's facial expression is seemingly static with two large black eyes, two small purple cheeks, a large pink nose, two pink eyebrows, a purple cleft chin, and a long row of teeth. He has six legs which resemble the legs of a spider on a round body. His pink and white striped torso contains a speaker like most of the Funtime animatronics do with 2 smaller speakers above and below and has a Funtime-styled appearance, but has no sign of faceplates or detachable casing. He also holds a cymbal in each of his hands and wears a black top hat with a white stripe. Quotes * ”Heyyy! Keep it down, would ya?!” * ”You and I are going to be making music together for a long, long time!” * ”A song was requested of me... and now I sing it!” * ”You hear that? It’s the sweet, sweet sound of your eternal silence!” * ”When I’m here, you play by my rules!” ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Custom Night Sypnosis "He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. However, reducing the amount of noise will make him to slowly calm down." As described above, Music Man is triggered by sound. If there is too much noise in the office, he will begin to crash his cymbals. If this continues, he will begin to crash them faster, until finally jumpscaring the player. In his jumpscare, his head simply shakes rapidly in front of the player, not showing any signs of real movement. He is one of the only characters to have a background noise during his game over screen. A lively percussion song can be heard, complete with cymbals, a tambourine, a snare drum and a kick drum. Guide These are the following things that can annoy Music Man. # Phantom Mangle's garbles # BB's laughs # JJ's laughs # Mangle's garbled audio # Helpy's horn # Trash and the Gang # Phone Guy's call # Any devices on the monitor, except the Global Music Box and Sil. Ventilation. Trivia * At certain points in the game, Music Man can possess the Terrible Quality , and its liability Risk will go up to five. He is listed as having significant risk of "something undesirable" hiding inside. It is unknown what is inside the animatronic. *On rare occasions, Music Man can be fished up from the Ball Pit Tower. If you manage to fish Music Man, you’ll receive him for free. *Music Man is set to appear in Pizzeria Simulator's Ultimate Custom Night with the other animatronics in this game. **He is the only one of the Posh Pizzeria animatronics planned to attack the player, as Funtime Chica and El Chip will serve more as distractions. **He is also the only animatronic to have a jumpscare sound from a different game, that being FNAF 1. * The music that plays when he talks is reused from FNaF World. Errors *Music Man's hat after fishing him is clipping through the tower. *In Ultimate Custom Night, the background music during his gameover screen ends before he finished speaking during some of his taunts. Gallery Musicman-0.png|Music Man in the catalog. MusicManIcon.png|Music Man's animatronic selector icon. MoosicMan.gif|Music Man's animation on the stage. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose2.png|Music Man fished out of the ballpit tower. Note his Top Hat is clipping through the tower. Music ManCN.png|Music Man's mugshot from Ultimate Custom Night. Posh_Pizzeria.png|Music Man , Funtime Chica and El Chip in Posh Pizzeria Achiement. Music Man's Jumpscare.gif|Music Man's jumpscare in UCN. MusicMan from Ultimate Custom night singing Pure Imagination|A music video of Matthew as Music Man singing "Pure Imagination". MusicMan from Ultimate Custom night singing Hush a Bye Mountain|A music video of Matthew as Music Man singing "Hush-a-Bye Mountain". Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Others Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Funtime